


Merry Christmas: Secret Santa

by SammyRae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyRae/pseuds/SammyRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a secret santa on tumblr. Cas is a bit protective of his Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas: Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic for the secret santa on tumblr. For yaoibutterfly, go check her out she's got a great blog. Castiel is just a bit overprotective of his Dean. (Caution this is the first destiel I've ever written so yea)

Castiel was not a very happy angel. He did not like Dean’s new friend very much. He was a vampire but that’s not what bothered Cas. It was the way Benny was always so close to Dean, or touching him in some way. It made him feel…an emotion he couldn’t quit place. It was very human.

Which was why as the four of them sat eating in the diner, Sam, Dean, and Benny laughing, while Cas watched with an almost disdain towards them. He didn’t like that Benny could make Dean laugh. He wanted to be the one to do that. It wasn’t fair.

“Hey Cas, you alright? You’re being a real space case,” Dean shot Cas a look.

“Fine. Just….thinking,” Castiel replied.

Benny smirked, “Well Castiel whenever you’re finished feel free to join us on earth.” Dean’s laughter cut through Cas’ dis-contempt at the comment. He didn’t know how much more of this he could endure.

It wasn’t until later when they had made it back to the motel that Cas found his patients running a little more than thin. It was when Benny started asking if Dean wanted to go to a bar that Cas felt himself snap.

“Ya’ll are more than welcome to join us if ya want,” Benny added after several minutes of trying to convince Dean.

Sam shook his head, “Sorry I’ve got to look up some stuff for this case, but you guys can go ahead.”

“Come on dean just a couple of drinks it’ll be fun,” Benny asked as Dean went into the bathroom.

“Eh I don’t know Benny. I’m kind of tired,” Dean called.

“I don’t really think that’s such a good idea, Dean,” Cas said as Dean reemerged.

“And why is that Angel Boy?” Benny asked raising an eyebrow.

“Simply the fact that with everything going on right now it’s probably not a good idea for Dean to be drunk much less hung over,” Cas snapped. 

“Wow now Cas take it easy. He didn’t mean anything by it, and besides I drink all the time it’s no big deal,” Dean said.

Benny perked up, “So you are going to come along?”

“Dude I said I need sleep,” Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

Cas felt a small bit of relief, “Then we should leave so you can get your rest.”

“Now aren’t you just a bit too happy to skedaddle, aren’t you Angel Boy?” Benny shot.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Cas shot back. He didn’t understand why Benny attacked him like this. It was almost like he did it at any chance he got.

“Don’t you though, or is it because you’re happy Dean’s not coming out with me?” Benny smirked when Cas’ face seemed to slip.

Dean was looking at Castiel, while Sam was looking between the vampire and the angel. It seemed Benny knew something the boys didn’t. And Castiel really didn’t want them to know. For the first time ever Dean saw color rush to the angel’s cheeks. And he had to say it made him look pretty…adorable.

“Cas, what’s he talking about?” Dean asked.

“I..um…have no idea,” Castiel lied poorly.

“Well it’s real simple, Dean. Castiel here has a little man crush on you,” Benny drawled.

Castiel’s’ face drained. Dean was never supposed to find out. He was perfectly content to wait out all of this until he could leave and he could leave his feelings for Dean behind. But now there was no way out. Benny had outed him.

“Cas, is this true?” Dean had a beyond confused look on his face.

Cas sighed, “Yes, Dean it’s true. All of it. I have fallen in love with you, and that is why I don’t want you going out with Benny.”

Without breaking his gaze away from Cas, Dean said, “Sam you go with Benn to the bar. I think I need to talk to Cas here.”  
Sam nodded and dragged a protesting Benny out behind him.

“Dean I’m sorry I know it’s wrong, and you probably don’t—“

“Cas shut up,” Dean shot, “I’m not mad so don’t apologize. And it’s not wrong trust me, because I…I feel the same way about you.”  
“You do?” Castiel asked astonished. 

In response Dean drew Cas in and kissed him roughly. Cas responding positively, and granting Dean’s probing tongue entrance. They only surfaced for air and it was then that Dean said, “But I do have to admit I really like that you’re over possessive of me.”


End file.
